


The Pack's Loss

by MysteryWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Depression, Gen, Medication, Non-sexual, Pack Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter/pseuds/MysteryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was dead.</p>
<p>His best friend</p>
<p>Gone.</p>
<p>Stiles' trying to cope with the loss of his best friend, but is failing Miserably. Derek and his pack try to get Stiles out of the Hell he's in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack's Loss

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you are a Scott McCall fan please read this at your own risk!
> 
> ~|#|~ means flash back.
> 
> ~*~ time laps
> 
> ~ messages loading

Stiles lied in bed staring up at the ceiling, looking at nothing. His father yelled through the barricaded door.

“Stiles, this is getting ridiculous. You gotta go to school. It’s been three months.” The sheriff’s fists hit the door in loud pounding noises.

“Leave me alone.” Stiles rolled over, pulling the covers over him and burying himself in the layers.

After a while Sheriff Stalinski finally gave up, “Fine!” his heavy boots gave away his retreat.

 

~             |#|         ~

Scott’s gone.

His throat ripped out with the teeth of a rouge Alpha.

“Scott!” Stiles tried to warn him, but He turned just in time to have a hand wrapped around his neck, teeth being bared and blood. So much blood. Stiles had screamed, his best friend’s throat being ripped out right in front of him. He ran for Scott, was going to fight the giant but someone stopped him. Isaac. His arms wrapped around stiles waist keeping him grounded as Derek, Boyd and Erica came barreling in.

By the time they had killed the Alpha, Scott laid in the dirt soaked in his own blood.

He was dead.

His best friend

Gone.

~             |#|         ~

Stiles turned over, seeing his clock’s red numbers glowing 12:43pm. Rubbing his eyes he slowly hoisted himself up off his bed with just enough energy to get over to his laptop before opening an internet browser and found his inbox flooded with messages. With a sigh he grabbed the pill bottle that sat on his desk and swallowed the appointed amount that was prescribed to him.

 

**_184 UNREAD MESSAGES_ **

_~_

_~_

_~_

_Stiles, where are you?! – **Isaac, October 18 th, 12:24am**_

_Stiles you have to come back – **Danny, October 28 th, 6:58pm**_

_We all miss him. **– Allyson, November 3 rd, 4:12pm**_

_You have to come out sooner or later. **–Erica, November 8 th, 11:27pm**_

_We all are upset about Scotts death but you can’t keep yourself locked in your room forever **–Isaac, November 12 th, 8:24pm **_

_Damn it Stiles. You have to at least get out of the house. **–Danny, November 25 th, 5:20am**_

_That’s it I’m coming over. And If you won’t see me, then maybe you’ll see our ALPHA. Hu, Stiles? **–Isaac, December 13 th, few seconds ago**_

 

“Stiles! Open the door, NOW!” Isaacs voice rung behind the door.

“Go away Isaac.” Stiles murmured

“No, Stiles you’ve been locked up in there for weeks. You have to come out. Take a shower. From here I can smell you and Personal Hygiene is a very good thing.”

“I’m not coming out. And you can’t do anything about that fact.” Stiles turned to the brocaded door.

“Fine. But the next time I see you is going to be on the other side of this door.”

“ _Doubt full.”_ Stiles rounded in his chair, looking back at his laptop.

With a loud crash, glass went flying in his room. Looking up, He saw a very pissed looking Derek standing in front of him.

“Der-“ But before Stiles could blink the pissed alpha grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

“What gives you the right?” Derek hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes glowing red.

“What?” Derek jerked his shirt, Stiles big head bouncing off his wall.

“What gives you the right to sit in here and sulk?”

“Scott was my-“Derek cut him off again with a jerk with his shirt, a low growl growing louder.

“ _Scott_ was everyone’s friend. Scott was **my** second in command. He was Isaac and Danny’smate, Erica’s Brother. Our pack member. Allyson’s Familiar. Deaton’s right hand healer. Melisa’s _son_. Scott was someone to everyone. But everyone can’t stop their lives just because he’s no longer here. He’ll never be here. You have to get that, Stiles. He’s never coming back.” Derek was shaking him and Stiles didn’t realize he was crying until he tasted the bitter saltiness on his lips. Sobs hic-ed through his body, his nose running. His hands were weaved into Derek’s plaid shirt and all Stiles could see was Scott’s dead body, staring up at him lifelessly.

“I-I couldn’t do anything. I just s-stood there. While his throat was ripped out. I-I tried. I tried to get to him. T-to help him…”His sobs and tears echoed the room.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’, pulling him into a bone cracking hug before pulling him down to the floor, onto his lap. Stiles couldn’t remember how long they stayed like this but one by one Derek’s pack climbed in through the window, joining in the hug and by the time the sun was down Isaac, Erica, Boyd and an additional Danny had all piled together. And before long they had all fallen asleep, sharing each other’s’ morns and sadness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just kind of let this flow. Wasn't really thinking when I wrote it. Just kind of wanted a hurt!Depressed! Stiles. Sorry.


End file.
